the visit
by taznatz
Summary: How would Fuji react if he was visited by a ghost?


**The Visit**

Screams and praises from the students could be heard all over the campus, when the blue eyed boy gets off from his sports car which he parked it in front of the school gate early morning. He was one of the teenage heartthrob which came from a wealthy and well known clan.

Fuji Syusuke was a spoiled brat. Everything he wants, he gets. He was also known as "The Genuis Fuji" in his clan, in town, and in the school where boys and girls would do anything to get his attention.

People that surrounds Fuji tends to follow him wherever he may go. As if they were Fuji's tail. He was used to it, though sometimes he gets irritated with the nosey ones.

Fuji was walking down the hallway in their school. Not long enough, crowds of students started to flack towards him. They were screaming and claiming for Fuji's attention while running. Fuji ran to escape yet he was still followed wherever he goes. He was running all over the campus for almost an hour. He was panting hardly, his knees and feet are already tired. He thought of giving up to his followers, but "giving up" is not on his vocabulary. He wanted to be at peace, alone, once and for all. So, he run and run until he arrived at the basement of their school. He felt relieved when he lost them.

Fuji saw a rusty signboard labelled "off limits" on the ground where he picked and placed it aside. He was wondering on why he didn't know that there's a basement in their school. Fuji tried to open the door, fortunately, it wasn't locked. The room was quite, dark and cold. He then searched for the switch. He rolled his eyes all over the place. There he saw, equipments for laboratory use like empty small and large bottles that were placed at the cabinet that were made with glass, rusty scissors and knife that were placed at the safety box, dusty tables and chairs and cobwebs all over the corner. The room was obviously not in use for the long period of time.

"Hi! What are you doing here?" came a cold and soft voice from Fuji's back.

Fuji was frightened by the voice behind him.

"Oh my, you've scared me." Fuji said while placing his right hand to his chest.

"Sorry. But what are you doing here? This area is off limits." The other guy said in a cold whispering voice.

"I...I...I was just running, trying to escape from my followers then I arrived here. I even don't know that there's a basement here in school." Fuji explained trying to hide his nervousness.

Silence

Fuji was standing still while the other guy was walking slowly towards him. He didn't know why he didn't stop the guy from going near him. All he knew that he was astounded by the beauty and mystery the guy had. He had a stoic yet with charm on his face.

The guy went nearer and nearer to Fuji. Fuji's heartbeat beats like a chased hoarse, sweat that dries quickly due to the coldness of the place and most of all, words won't come out of Fuji's mouth.

"Are you afraid of me?" the other guy asked, still in a cold and whispering voice.

"No" Fuji finally uttered a word.

"Ok good. Now we're friends." The other guy shifted his tone from a cold and whispering voice to enthusiastic one.

"Huh?!" Fuji was puzzled on what is going on.

"I'm Tezuka Kunimitsu. I used to be one of the staffs in school, particularly assigned here in the basement." Tezuka added while lending his right hand to Fuji for a handshake.

Tezuka's hand was cold as ice. Fuji then quickly gets off his hand from their handshake. Suddenly, the lights went off. Fuji calmed himself trying not to panic. He got his phone from his pocket to have some lights. The silence was deafening and the coldness in the basement could froze him to death. Fuji was frightened when he realized that Tezuka was no longer there.

Fuji tried to scream for help, but it seems useless coz nobody can hear him. He was already too weak to stand and escape. He sits on a dusty chair and thinks that he'll just wait until he die.

Hours passed.

The lights went back. Fuji's friends and followers were running towards him, trying to save the unconscious Fuji. His bestfriend, Eiji carried him towards the school infirmary. The school nurse immediately injected some medication on Fuji's body. Students still followed them, worried on what happened to Fuji. They were just not used to see Fuji in that situation.

"Excuse me, I think you guys can now go back to your respective classrooms. Eiji will keep Fuji accompanied. He'll be fine." The school nurse announces to the crowd as she gets out of the infirmary.

They were still anxious on Fuji's situation yet they still obeyed what the school nurse told them. They know, Fuji is already in good hands.

It was already dark when Fuji got his consciousness back.

"Oh thank Heavens! You're awake!" Eiji was relieved upon seeing Fuji was awake.

Fuji smiled.

"Sorry. I made you guys worried." Fuji said apologetically.

"No worries, we're glad that you're ok." Eiji replied with a smile.

"So, what exactly happened?" Eiji asked curiously.

Fuji narrated what happened a while ago. Based on Fuji's story, Eiji got goosebumps. Though a little bit nervous, they still want to know who Tezuka was.

So they went to the library, there were no longer students except staffs and teachers making lesson plan inside the library. Fuji and Eiji looked for a yearbook where the history of Tezuka was included. They both read silently.

_Name: Kunimitsu Tezuka_

_School year: 1960's_

"1960's?" both were getting curious.

"Shhh!" one of the teachers said.

Fuji saw a small folded paper inserted at the next page where the continuation of the history of Tezuka was written. Fuji unfolds the paper. It was like a diary written separately. Fuji reads the content almost in a whisper but enough for the both of them to hear.

"_Tezuka was a friend of mine. He was so kind. I never heard him talks negatively to others. I know he had never fought anyone, and I strongly believed that he doesn't have enemies at all. I pitied him, he was born an angel but died in a tragic way. I know, that man just envied Tezuka. Yes, I saw what happened, I was there. A young man forced him to enter the basement and locked him inside and froze him to death. I tried to save him, but I can't opened the door. Due to my anger to that young man, I decide to kill him and buried him in the riverside. Unfortunately, someone saw me. Now, the court decided to sentence me to death. I have one day left and I'll also die. Well, I called it quits!"_

_ -Oishi-_

Fuji folded the paper again, they were both speechless on what they've just read and heard.

Silence

"what do you think?" Eiji finally asked after minutes of silence.

"I think we better hurry home."

"Yeah, good idea Fuji."

Fuji placed the book back to its shelf and hurriedly left the school. Fuji drived Eiji home. They were still in a state of shock on what they've just discovered.

"Eiji?"

"Hm?"

"Are you scared?"

"A little bit, maybe, yes"

Silence

"why did you asked me so sudden?" Eiji broke the silence.

"nothing. I just want to know what you feel."

"ahh, and you?"

"a little bit, but I don't know, I felt different"

"Huh? What's that different?"

"I still don't know"

Silence

Finally, they arrived at Eiji's house.

"thanks for driving me home." Eiji said as he gets off from the car.

"welcome"

"be safe in your way home"

"Thanks, I'll go ahead."

Sooner, Fuji arrived at his house. He then took a hot shower to freshen up. He felt satisfied as the hot water runs down through his naked body, but he was totally not satisfied about the mystery guy. His mind was so preoccupied with Tezuka. His stoic yet with delicate face, his cold hands and the mysteries behind him. Fuji wants to know more who Tezuka really was.

Fuji never felt so curious before. He honestly admitted that he was afraid of him, but he just felt so different which he himself can't determine and define what he just felt. He keeps on recalling Tezuka's stoic yet with delicate face.

Fuji dried himself with a cottony towel, he remembered how soft Tezuka's hand but was too cold to handle it longer. Fuji shook his head to wash away the thoughts in his mind.

Fuji went off to bed, he was too tired to do and think something more. He pressed his body on the bed as he drew his blankets near him.

Fuji was sleeping soundly that he didn't even noticed that the window he just closed before he went to sleep was already wide opened as the cold wind passes to and fro from his room. Not long enough, a figure formed from a wind into a beautiful ghostly creature, smiling at the sleeping Fuji as he went nearer to Fuji's side and caresses his face. Tezuka made a soft chuckled as he was gloriously staring on Fuji's sleeping face. His soft chuckled made Fuji moaned as he opened his eyes. Fuji was about to scream "burglar" but was silenced by Tezuka's hand on his mouth.

"Hey! It's me, Tezuka, Remember?" Tezuka said in a whispering voice.

"How did you get in here?"Fuji asked in a cracky tone.

"I'm a ghost, I can go anywhere." Tezuka said without hesitation and with a smile.

Fuji was about to scream again "ghost" as he was silenced again by Tezuka's hand on Fuji's mouth as he was struggling to let out his scream and let everybody knows that he was seeing a ghost, as if they can hear him for he can't let go of Tezuka's strong hand from his mouth.

"don't be scared, I won't harm you." Tezuka said with a smile as he let go of his hand on Fuji's mouth.

Fuji was silent. He didn't know how to put his questions into words. He was just too astounded by the ghostly figure in front of him. He can never imagine a "ghost" wearing a casual and neat clothes, clean face, and clean body. As if he was seeing a real person and not a ghost.

All these years, he imagined a ghost wearing a dirty and bloody white or black dress with a messy hair, bloody face, and to scare people to death. But not on this "Tezuka the ghost". Fuji slapped his face twice to make sure that he was not dreaming. Tezuka laughed on fuji's silly reactions. He then floated himself on the air for him to believe that he was seeing a real ghost right before his eyes.

"will you please get down?" Fuji said.

Tezuka was puzzled on why Fuji was not afraid.

"Are you really not afraid of me, knowing that I'm a ghost?"

Fuji heavied a sigh.

"I've said it before, and I'll say it again that I'm not afraid of you. Ok?! So will you please get down now, someone might see you floating in the air."

"Ok" Tezuka said as he gets down from the air.

"and by the way, you're the only one who can see and touched me." he added with a smile.

"really? But why?" Fuji asked.

"Because I want to. Because I want you to become my friend." Tezuka replied

"Ok, lets be friends" Fuji said with a smile.

"really?"

"ok thanks"

"by the way, I'm Fuji Syusuke"

"I know?"

"Huh?!how come?"

"I've been following you since the first day of your school. Everywhere you go I was there beside you, it's just that you can't see me yet."

"Really? Why? I mean, why are you following me?"

"I don't know, it's just that the first day I meet you, I've already like you"

Fuji laughed.

"What is it? Why did you laugh?" Tezuka asked.

"nothing. It's just that I never imagined a "ghost" can still like someone"

"yes of course, they still can"

"so friends?" Tezuka added as he lend his hand for a handshake.

"ok friends!"

Tezuka's hand was not as cold as before, he can now hold his hand longer, feeling his soft and gentle hand on his own. Tezuka smiled when he noticed that Fuji was not letting go of his hand

"I'm glad you're not afraid of me" Tezuka said.

Fuji smiled as he let go of Tezuka's hand.

"I think you better go to sleep, it's already dawn." Tezuka added.

"ok, but how about you?"

"I'll be back tomorrow."

Fuji nodded.

Tezuka kissed Fuji goodnight on his forehead as he vanished through the wind. Fuji went back to sleep with a smile. If it was just a dream, he'll dream forever.

* * *

A/N:

Whhhaaa!

so how was it guys?


End file.
